legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Preview 1 - Drows and Lolth
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga Preview 1 - Drows and Lolth Some of the sections' titles are inspired by American Horror Story S6 trailers Narrated by Drizzt Do'Urden Based on information from Forgotten Realms Wiki and D&D lore ''Opening'' ''Intro - By Drizzt Do'Urden'' * Drizzt Do'Urden': (narrator) I am regarded as a lost soul of Drow. People called me many things: traitor, vigilante, hero, outcast or just a plain old Drow. However, I, Drizzt Do'Urden, am not tolerant to people who called me a plain old Drow. How I deserted Drow... is largely because of tyranny. The tyranny are bonded to a fiend. Once, we Drow are just a relative race of high elves and live a normal life in Underdark, but then some of us committed horrid crime. What is worse, after they came... that thing came... we were banished. I will tell you everything I know and clear the name of the Drow. You must believe me. Not all the Drow are evil. '* ???: Drizzt, traitor of Drow, you lies... * ".............................." *'' Drizzt: (narrator) Drow, also known as dark elves, are a dark-skinned sub-race of elves that predominantly lived in the Underdark. Most of the Drow were generally evil in my eyes, with exceptions including my father named Zaknafein Do'Urden... alongside Jalynfein, Solaufein, Tos'un Armgo, Liriel Baenre, Jarlaxle, and Qilué Veladorn and other followers of Eilistraee. In many righteous people's eyes, I was among those few good Drow. We were shorter than many other sub-races of elves and, in common with most Underdark-dwelling creatures, had a tremendous resistance to magic. They also had a much higher birthrate than most other elves, but strife tended to keep their numbers down. On the surface, the drow were sometimes referred to as "The Ones Who Went Below".'' ".............................." *''Drizzt: (narrator) Drow primarily worshiped the Dark Seldarine—that is, those deities cast out of the Seldarine and exiled to the Demonweb Pits. They generally worshiped the goddess Lolth, although those on the surface often worshiped Vhaeraun or Shar. A small number of good drow on the surface worshiped Eilistraee or other non–drow pantheon deities and were lead by Qilue Veladorn. Generally, an entire city worshiped a single deity. Even more of a minority were the drow who worshiped Kiaransalee and Ghaunadaur. Also, because drow males were banned from the priesthood, males who became adept in divine magic tended to worship Selvetarm, Lolth's champion.'' ".............................." *???: Go on with your lies and I will bite your tongues off.* ''False Eyelashes'' *'' Drizzt: (narrator) Now, I will went straight to introduce the root of Underdark vileness - the heinous Queen of Spider herself. Lolth (pronounced LOALTH), sometimes Lolth in the Drow dialect, the Queen of Spiders or Queen of the Demonweb Pits, was a goddess of the drow, a chaotic evil deity who reveled in chaos. She patterned her life and the lives of her worshipers on a regimen of chaotic acts and the veneration of spiders. The way that new-born spider broods tore each other apart to survive especially appealed to her. She promoted this by encouraging her worshipers to kill their rivals, thus ensuring that they were the strongest of the "brood". Her love of chaos often made her appear mad but the wise saw her as a calculating individual who was always several steps ahead of those who believed that they could anticipate her. She was cruel and domineering, forcing her will upon her followers and her enemies, a will that instructed the strong to crush the weak in the most torturous way imaginable.'' *???: Stop speaking those lies. You are blasphemous.* *''Drizzt: (narrator) Lolth was formerly Araushnee, Elven goddess of destiny, artisans, and dark elves. She was the lover of Corellon and had him completely smitten by her grace and beauty, but she grew power-hungry and a sense of never-before-seen greed and cruelty entered into her mind. She began to aid Corellon's enemies. In a fight with his nemesis Gruumsh, Araushnee aided the orc god and Corellon had to flee. She then sent her new ally Malar to hunt her weakened lover but, through sheer skill of arms, Corellon, with the help of Sehanine Moonbow, managed to defeat the Beastlord.'' *???: Ancient hearsay.* *'' Drizzt: (narrator) Corellon still had no idea that his beautiful consort was behind the attacks but Sehanine Moonbow found out the truth after discovering that Araushnee had started an affair with Fenmarel Mestarine in an effort to have him aid her in an upcoming rebellion. Although at first entranced by her advances, he eventually spurned her. Sehanine confronted Araushnee and was imprisoned as a result. The Weaver, with the help of her son Vhaeraun, then gathered a host of evil deities opposed to the Seldarine (like Malar, Ghaunadaur, Gruumsh, Auril, and a host of other gods of goblinoids, orcs, giants, and kobolds), and convinced them to attack Arvandor, in an attempt to overthrow Corellon. She had planned for the assault to ultimately failure, as her actual goal was for his consort to be killed during the battle and to replace him as Coronal of Arvandor. She was almost successful in tricking Eilistraee into slaying her own father with a stray arrow, but the Weaver's conspiracy was ultimately thwarted by Sehanine Moonbow (who had managed to free herself), Hanali Celanil, and Aerdrie Faenya (who joined their powers, forming the goddess Angharradh) and Corellon's life was saved. After her betrayal was revealed, Araushnee was banished by Corellon and turned into a spider demon, while Vhaeraun was simply exiled. Even though she was cleared from all guilt, Eilistraee chose to share her mother's and brother's punishment, because she knew that the drow would need her light in the times to come.'' *???: That is lies. Lies can never be the truth.* *'' Drizzt: (narrator) However, Araushunee did not fell to ruins after being banished. Instead, she became much stronger. She took the name "Lolth" and turned the 66th layer of the Abyss into her new home. Now becoming a chaotic evil goddess, Lolth had planted viciousness and devious minds within the mind of Drow. What sets Lolth apart from other evil Gods is that she cares nothing for her race or her worshipers, viewing them as merely tools for power. For her own amusement, she will capriciously withhold her favor from loyal Drow just for the pleasure of seeing them die. Lolth has nothing less than genocidal fury towards all surface elves and routinely directs her followers to murder them. After becoming more powerful, Lolth proceeded to purge the Drow pantheon of other deities, ending her victory by destroying her own daughter, Eilistraee with savage glee. Lolth furthers her spider-themed chaos via the creation of Driders, horrific fusions of Drow and spider that are formed by Lolth whenever a Drow displeases her or fails one of her tasks (though in some rarer setting Drider are instead seen as "blessed" by their goddess with this form). Ever since Lolth rose to power, slavery and sacrifice had started a reign of terror within Drow that will never ended had come.'' *???: Lies, lies, lies... LIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEES.* ''Bite Me'' *''Drizzt: (narrator) Fortunately, I was one of the Drow who banished our motherland because we are not fanatics of the Spider Queen. Aside from us, many Drow are now zealously committed themselves to Lolth, and House Baenre and House Xorlarrin are two of the most zealous Drow families who served the heinous deity.'' * ???: You... dare... to call Lolth heinous? Vulgar! * ".............................." * Drizzt:' (narrator) The story of House Baenre's ascension to the premier rank in the city was not known to any living drow; the only person who might have known the true history of the house is Yvonnel Baenre, the former Matron Mother who took power in -7 DR. To the drow of Menzoberranzan, Baenre just was, and always had been, the First House. History showed that even during periods of strife and political change, House Baenre was always able to retain its position of power. "..............................." * ''Drizzt: (narrator) Matron Yvonnel Baenre, the de facto ruler of the Drow nation Menzoberranzan, is also the most evil Drow yet seen. Yvonnel Baenre keeps the city in its dark, chaotic state while destroying Drow houses she judges have outlived their usefulness. Her own children live in fear of her, and when dealing with her most hatred rivals, the Oblodras, Baenre annihilates their House, sending every inhabitant, even the slaves, to the Abyss to be tortured eternally. Yvonnel Baenre's ultimate goal is to conquer the Dwarven kingdom Mithril Hall, and for this end, she has enslaved the soul of its first king for two thousand years. She also utilizes her Illithid ally to forcibly and painfully mentally torture and devour the minds of those she wishes to interrogate while allowing her children and house to torture those who catch their eye. when she assaults Mithril Hall, her goal is nothing less than the deaths or enslavement of all in her path. Disgusting.'' "..............................." * ''Drizzt: (narrator) Vendes Baenre, one of Yvonnel's daughters, is just as fiendish as her mother and more monstrous than almost any other Drow. Known and feared for her sadism and penchant for cold-blooded torture, Vendes delighted in getting her hands on any possible victim without regards for their crimes. Once, Vendes ruthlessly tortured me and revealed her reputation in Menzoberranzan was well deserved. Vendes is also known for torturing luckless male drow and turning them into agonized statues to adorn the paths of the drow academies as a reminder to what happens to those who forget their place.'' "..............................." * ''Drizzt: (narrator) Even with the death of Yvonnel Baenre during the failed invasion of Mithril Hall in 1358 DR, the first house's power could not be usurped; Triel Baenre, the first and most powerful daughter of Yvonnel Baenre, took her mother's place as supreme ruler.'' "..............................." *''Drizzt: (narrator) Soon after the death of Yvonnel, House Baenre was at the weakest it had been for centuries. During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR and 1373 DR, particularly during the slave revolt and then siege of Menzoberranzan by the duergar, Triel struggled to secure her hold over both her house and the city. She sought allies along the other houses, particularly House Xorlarrin, and cultivated a close ally relationship with House Mizzrym.'' '* ???: Admit that you are wrong about Baenres. Spider is the cure. * "..............................." *'' Drizzt: (narrator) During the Siege of Menzoberranzan in 1372-1373 DR, there were only seven wizards of House Baenre: Gromph Baenre, Nauzhror Baenre, Julani Baenre, Grendan Baenre, Noori Baenre, Zoran Baenre, and Prath Baenre. However, Julani was killed towards the end of the siege when his lightning bolt cast through a scrying gem on Nimor Imphraezl reflected back on him. Gromph left the family and was not too zealous about Lolth worshiping. I met Gromph by chance a few times, but I hated him and I worried that he will unleash Demon Princes to mortal worlds.'' ".............................." *''Drizzt: (narrator) Triel was not able to hold on to power forever. In 1383 DR, Quenthel Baenre, Triel's younger sister, became matron mother.'' ''Bite Sized'' *'' Drizzt: (narrator) Now, for House Xorlarrin. House Xorlarrin was a drow house formerly of Menzoberranzan. It had been considered the "most magical" house of that city. The entire house relocated to Q'Xorlarrin in Gauntlgrym in 1484 DR. By 1372 DR, House Xorlarrin was the fifth house. It was the primary assailant on House Agrach Dyrr after that house's betrayal of the city of the Jaezred Chaulssin and duergar armies during the Siege of Menzoberranzan. '' ".............................." *''Drizzt: (narrator) By the late 15th century DR, Xorlarrin had reached the position of third house of Menzoberranzan. House Xorlarrin was a strong supporter of Lolth's plan to create a Demon Weave. Many lesser wizards joined the Council of Spiders. The house itself was inclined to support the Council's cause, even at the cost of civil war.'' ".............................." *''Drizzt: (narrator) In 1463 DR, House Xorlarrin divined information from a private conversation between the brothers Jarlaxle and Gromph Baenre when the former was investigating the Dawn Titan (primordial) imprisoned in Gauntlgrym. Matron Zeerith sent out an expedition, lead by Ravel Xorlarrin, which sought to establish a new drow city in the Dwarven ruins. This was something the house had long thought to do, but they were afraid of retribution from House Baenre and House Barrison Del'Armgo. However, with the appointment of Tiago Baenre to the expedition, it was understood that House Xorlarrin would be permitted by Matron Quenthel Baenre to form a new city, so long as it served the Spider Queen.'' ".............................." *''Drizzt: (narrator) In 1484 DR, House Xorlarrin was finally permitted to leave Menzoberranzan and form a new city in Gauntlgrym called Q'Xorlarrin, where they produced fine weapons at the Forge. They were obligated to trade with and pay tribute to Menzoberranzan and serve in House Baenre's army is called upon. In light of the house's departure, Quenthel Baenre restored House Do'Urden with a number of drow nobles (and later non-drow) and made it a member of the Ruling Council.'' * ???: I remind you, Xorlarrins did nothing wrong, since Lolth is always the key to the truth. Spider is what we need. You cannot stop Lolth! No one can! I will bring her new era and she will punish you all for your blasphemous hearsay and lies!* ''Ending words'' *''Drizzt: (narrator) After so much introduction, I just made a small part from the dark past of my kind. Now, a deadly War shall begin ever since Valindra Shadowmantle's invasion against Neverwinter, and someone had told me that I will meet the Two Witnesses in the future story. I don't know who did he referred to, but I hope they are the people who can help me and saved us from the mess. I can feel that there is somehow a strong power is connecting itself to Underdark evil, and I can never allow this in my sight. Vizeran DeVir and Gromph Baenre are hiding something, I am sure.'' ''- Drizzt: (narrator) Dear readers, one day... we will meet again. After that, I will tell you a story about the Silence of the Lolth. Farewell. By the way, I had just realized some is provoking me all along...'' ''Endings'' ♤''???♤ '* ???: You want to know who your provoker is, Drizzt? Look at me. I am Jasmine Porcelain. *' * 'Jasmine Porcelain: Hilarious, Drizzt, with your speech, you seemed hilarious. In heart, you know drow never behave like what you said. Even though I am a aquatic elf, I am a fan of Lolth in the heart. Underdark is for me, not you.' ''Drizzt did not answer. * Jasmine Porcelain: You're left? Good. Now, it is time for me to recreate the glory of Underdark and unleash our wrath upon anyone who dared to oppose us. Lolth rules the drow, Lolth rules the humans, Lolth rules everyone! We are the future of Underdark! We are the future of Neverwinter! We are the future of the whole Fareun! Now, if you want to know how I pursuit the method of realizing my finest dream... just take a look at what I will become... ''- Jasmine Porcelain: ... because I will become a Drider. That will be wonderful!'' All hail Lolth!!! Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Previews